Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/IV
Przy Pirnajskiej ulicy, naowczas jednej z najparadniejszych małego, murami obwiedzionego i ściśniętego Drezna, stał pałac Beichlinga, niegdyś kanclerza, a dziś więźnia stanu na Königsteinie. Księżna Lubomirska z domu Bokunówna, stolnikówna litewska, rozwiedziona z mężem, ukochana przez króla Augusta II, uczyniona księżną Teschen po urodzeniu słynnego kawalera de Saxe, w nagrodę zapewne iż się przyczyniła do upadku kanclerza, po którym ogromny spadek rozchwytali dworacy pańscy, dostała pałac Beichlinga darem i w nim wspaniałą swą umieściła rezydencję. Jeżeli nie odpoczywała w darowanych jej także dobrach Hoyerswerda i innych majętnościach na Łużycach, siedziała naówczas w pałacyku na Pirnajskiej ulicy lub bawiła się zakładaniem ogrodów na Frydrychstadzie. Owe pierwsze lata gorącej miłości i rycerskiej zalotności, gdy piękny król nie mógł dnia przeżyć bez drogiej Urszulki, gdy śliczna księżna konno wylatywała na spotkanie królewskiego kochanka, strojna w saskie kolory i jaśniejąca blaskiem swych lat dwudziestu, owe lata szczęśliwe, przebyte w Warszawie, przewędrowane w wycieczkach po Niemczech, prześpiewane na wspaniałych balach drezdeńskich i lipskich – zdawały się bezpowrotnie minione. Od tego balu karnawałowego w Lipsku, gdy niemiłosierna królowa pruska, Zofia Karolina, karcąc zalotność Augusta II, który do znajdującej się w jej orszaku księżnej Anhalt-Dessau zwrócił swe zapały, sprowadziła razem pod oczy bałamutnego donżuana trzy jego dymisjonowane kochanki: Aurorę Königsmarck, hrabinę Esterle i panią Haugwitz, aby króla razem i księżnę Teschen-Lubomirską wprawić w kłopot i zawstydzić; od tego balu, co się najczulszymi później ukończył zapewnieniami stałego przywiązania – księżna Teschen jakby po strasznym memento mori nieustannie miała na myśli jedno: że może, że musi być jak inne zdradzoną przez niestałego a znudzonego Augustynka. (Augustynkiem poufale zwano króla jegomości i „mein liber Augustin”, piosenka popularna, do niego się stosowała.). Król wprawdzie, mimo pokątnych bałamuctw bez liku, zawsze okazywał księżnie Teschen wielką miłość w słowach i poszanowaniu. Urszulka miała nad nim władzę i umiała nim władać ze zręcznością wielką, wodząc go na złotych paskach, białą rączką kierowanych, ale czuła w duszy, że król lada chwila miał się od niej oderwać na zawsze. Zwierciadło pokazywało jej jeszcze rysy twarzy wdzięczne i resztki świeżości, które starannie pielęgnowała, ale piękność ta i blaski nie miały już uroku nowości dla króla, który łatwo się nudził i coraz czegoś świeżego dla rozbawienia potrzebował. Bawiła go rozmowa pięknej księżnej, jej zręczność w zabiegach dworskich, jej polityka, pokryta gazą płochości kobiecej, jej perfumowana przewrotność i gra poplątanych intryg, które prowadzić na swą korzyść umiała. August przyjeżdżał do niej jeszcze na parę godzin, ale dziś już, gdyby ją jak niegdyś zapytała królowa, kiedy odjeżdża z Drezna, nie śmiałaby odpowiedzieć zuchwale, że przybyła z królem i z królem tylko na powrót wyjedzie. Mgłą smutku powlekały się jej śliczne, łzawe oczy niebieskie, pełne melancholii i łudzące charakterem łagodnym, gdy w istocie księżna żelazną miała wytrwałość w postanowieniach i zabiegach. Z każdym dniem większa opanowywała ją trwoga, ażali nie przyjdzie rozkaz opuszczenia Drezna i wiekuistego z królem rozdziału. Nic się na pozór nie zmieniło, nic jej nie brakło, szanowano ją jeszcze jako panią na dworze, a w oczach dworaków czytała bliski swój upadek: łapała szyderskie ich półuśmiechy i ukradkowe, złośliwe spojrzenia. Urszula, był czas, że kochała Augusta, kochała go bardzo gorąco, ale naówczas sądziła, że dla niej ustatkuje się płochy, że kiedyś może być królową. Złudzenia te dziś się rozchwiały i uszły. Los wszystkich ulubienic pana miał i musiał ją spotkać. Rozczarowana, ostygła, odzyskiwała jeszcze dawną wesołość i zalotność, gdy królowi podobać się chciała. Później, zamknięta w domu, płakała po cichu kryjomo i zemstą zawczasu już pierś się jej podnosiła. Coraz częstsze bywały teraz listy do prymasa Radziejowskiego. Ale król znał niebezpieczeństwo narażenia siebie siostrzenicy pierwszego dostojnika Rzeczypospolitej i wysilał się na przekonanie jej o swym stałym przywiązaniu. Tymczasem szpiegowano księżnę pilnie. Król, nim zasłużył na pomstę, już się jej lękał. Miłość ze strony Augusta II zmieniła się w czczą galanterię, czuć ją było lodem i chłodem. Księżna Teschen zajmowała pierwsze miejsce po królowej u dworu, ale w sercu na równi z królową: była mu już obojętną. Marzenia o koloandrowych miłościach przeciągnęły jak wiosenne obłoki, duma tylko po nich obrażona została. Gdy stolnikówna litewska rzucała rodzinną ziemię, marzyła o tronie: tron rozsypał się w próchno. Pozostawał wstyd chybionej rachuby i sromotne położenie kobiety bez męża i domu, zapłaconej za chwilę szału bogatymi podarki tytułów, ziemi i złota. Chwila triumfu była krótką i znikomą, wstyd został wiekuisty. Księżna Lubomirska nie mogła tak powrócić do Polski. Biedna kobieta, lękając się co godzina opuszczenia i wyroku, co ją miał strącić z wyżyny, na której się chwiała, myślała o sobie. Nudziła się też, a chłopię, które jej kilka razy na dzień przyprowadzano, przyznane dziecię królewskie, przychodziło w uścisku pić gorące łzy, z którymi się matka taiła. Księżna Teschen, nim miała prawo nazwać się nieszczęśliwą, już się nią czuła. Dziecię jej miało zapewnioną przyszłość, ona – żadnej. Pałac przy Pirnajskiej ulicy jeszcze dawnym obyczajem zgromadzał co dzień tłumy dworaków, pięknych pań i zalotnych kawalerów. Zwłaszcza ostatnim król zdawał się nie tylko nie wzbraniać, ale ułatwiać przystęp. Może by był rad, aby któryś z nich pozyskał sobie serce już mu ciążące przywiązaniem zbyt łzawym. Niecierpliwiło to Augusta Mocnego, który w życiu nigdy nie płakał, iż księżnę widział zawsze we łzach i tam, gdzie szukał roztargnienia, znajdował nieskończone wyrzuty. Księżna, jeszcze pozornie w łaskach, miała, szczerych czy nie, przyjaciół i donosicieli. Wiedziała codziennie o każdym króla kroku, uśmiechu i słowie, szpiegowała go zazdrośnie. Z owej uczty nocnej, gdy wyciągnięto u Hoyma przyznanie się do pięknej żony, gdy go na zakład wyzwano, gdy posłano do Laubegast po piękną Annę, księżna Teschen miała sprawozdanie dosłowne. Niespokojna, w gorączce chodziła, myśląc, czy ma się na balu u królowej znajdować, stanąć do pojedynku tego lub pogardliwie rzuconą rękawicę nie podniesioną zostawić. Rano około jedenastej doniesiono o przybyciu pani Hoymowej. Nikt jej nie znał jednakże, nikt nie widział, nikt opisać nie umiał. Wszyscy zgadzali się na to, że była piękną, wiedziano, że – urodzona w roku 1680 – była rówieśnicą Lubomirskiej, ale rodzaju i niebezpieczeństwa tej piękności nikt opisać nie umiał. Po stolicy biegały najrozmaitsze wieści. Kyan nielitościwy miał się odezwać: – Nie pytajcie, czy piękna, byle do ostatniej nie była podobną. Księżna czuła to także: nie szło o piękność, tylko o wrażenie nowe. Tego dnia ranny zastęp gości u księżnej był mniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, wszyscy biegali po mieście, nowiny roznosząc i polując na nie. Mówiono, że król jak zwykle, gdy mu szło o świetność zabawy, sam jak najstaranniej balowy program oznaczył i niecierpliwił się już o zakład Fürstenberga i Hoyma. Mówiono, że panna Hülchen i hrabina Reuss już troskliwie intrygowały, aby Hoymowę w swe sieci uwikłać i łaski jej sobie zapewnić. Vitzthumowa zapewniała głośno, iż jej bratowa zgasi wszystkie urodą. Księżna słała w miasto, odbierała raporta swych wiernych, rozpaczała i płakała. Trzy razy potrafiła króla, chcącego zerwać, zatrzymać, teraz zdawała się nadchodzić godzina stanowcza. Łamała ręce, nagle myśl dziwaczna jej przyszła, spojrzała na zegar. Dom Hoyma nie bardzo był daleko od jej pałacu, szepnęła coś służącej, zarzuciła gęstą, czarną zasłonę na oczy od łez czerwone i cicho zbiegła po wschodach do sieni. Tu stały dwie lektyki i gotowi dwaj drążnicy. Rzuciła się w jedną z nich. Ludzie, którym szepnęła słówko służąca, zamiast iść ulicą, poszli tyłem, ogrodami. Zielonych jeszcze drzew gałęzie osłaniały ścieżkę wąską i pustą, na którą wychodziła także furtka z ogrodu Hoyma. Niewidzialny ogrodowy otworzył ją dla wyskakującej z lektyki księżnej, która obejrzawszy się, wbiegła wprost na górę do Hoyma pałacu. W sieniach czekał już na nią młody mężczyzna, który jej wschody wskazał. Przez ciemny korytarz zakwefiona i nie mogąca się dać poznać, choćby ją kto napotkał, Lubomirska dobiegła do drzwi wskazanych i zapukała. Nierychło je otwarto. Zdaje się, że sługa, która ostrożnie uchylała drzwi, chciała tylko zobaczyć, kto przyszedł, i nie byłaby wpuściła nadbiegającej, ale księżna Teschen jedną rączką wpuściła jej w dłoń kilka dukatów, drugą popchnęła z lekka, obejrzała się, w które drzwi iść dalej, i pobiegła. Anna Hoym przechadzała się samotna po pokoju, który dla niej urządzić miano, gdy nieznana postać zakwefiona ukazała się na progu. Zdumiona tymi niespodziewanymi odwiedzinami, cofnęła się marszcząc i gniewna. Lubomirska odrzuciła czarny kwef, stanęła i oczy wlepiła ciekawie, słowa nie mówiąc, w Hoymową. Zdyszana, przejęta patrzała, wargi jej ścinały się i drżały, bladość okrywała lica. Obejrzała się lękliwie dokoła i szukając podpory, na bliską kanapkę zemdlona upadła. Anna podbiegła ku niej, przybyła i służąca. Obie podniosły omdlałą. Osłabienie jej trwało tylko chwilę, porwała się jak obłąkana, oczy znów wlepiła w rywalkę i milcząc wskazała na sługę, aby odeszła. Zostały sam na sam. Cała ta scena, po kilku rannych następująca, niepokojem napełniła przybyłą i tak już strwożoną kobietę. Po długim spokoju na wsi rozpoczynało się dla niej gorączkowe jakieś życie, wśród którego opamiętać się było trudno. Lubomirska wyciągnęła ku niej bladą, zimną rączkę drżącą. – Daruj mi – rzekła głosem słabym – chciałam cię zobaczyć, chciałam przestrzec. Pędził mnie tu głos obowiązku, sumienia. Anna milczała, ciekawie się w nią wpatrując. – Patrz na mnie – dodała – rozpoczynasz dziś to życie, które ja kończę. Byłam jak ty niewinną, szczęśliwą, spokojną, szanowaną, w zgodzie z sumieniem i Bogiem. Miałam tytuł książęcy, męża i lepiej niż to: imię niepokalane ojca i rodziny. Przyszedł ukoronowany człowiek, który mi to odebrał wszystko jednym uśmiechem. Berło i koronę kładł u nóg moich, oddawał serce. Poszłam za nim, spójrz na mnie. Ja dziś nie mam nic: imię pożyczane, złamane serce, stracone szczęście, Wstyd na czole, niepokój w duszy, przyszłość groźna i troska o los dziecięcia. Na świecie nie ma dla mnie nikogo. Krewni się nie przyznają do mnie, ci, co się czołgali u nóg mych, jutro znać nie będą. On! On odepchnie jak obcą. Anna, słuchając, zarumieniła się. – Pani! – zawołała głosem przerywanym. – Dlaczegóż widzisz dla mnie niebezpieczeństwo, którego ja sama dojrzeć nie mogę?! Ja cię nie rozumiem. Kto pani jesteś? – Wczoraj królowa, dziś nie wiem kto – odparła Teschen. – Ale ja nigdy żadnej korony nie miałam pragnienia, każda skroń pali! – zawołała Anna. – Dlaczegóż spotykać mnie mają te groźby? – Przestrogi – przerwała Lubomirska – daruj mi, twej skroni przystała korona. Ludzie za wcześnie ci ją dają, jam chciała odsłonić złoty jej wieniec i wewnątrz pokazać cierniowy. – Mylisz się, pani – rzekła spokojnie Hoymowa – nie sięgnę nigdy po żadną koronę, nadto jestem dumna. Musiałabym ją zanieść z sobą do trumny albo jej nie dotknę nigdy. Uspokój się, pani. Teschen padła na kanapę, spuściła głowę i zaczęła płakać rzewnie. Łkanie jej obudziło litość w Annie, zbliżyła się z ciekawością i współczuciem. – Wszystko, co mnie tu od rana spotyka, jest niezrozumiałym – odezwała się z cicha. – Chciałabym się wyrwać stąd jak najrychlej. Któż pani jesteś? – Teschen – odparła przybyła cicho, podnosząc oczy – słyszałaś o mnie, domyśl się, dlaczego cię tu ściągnięto. Świeżej twarzy potrzeba znudzonemu panu. Anna krzyknęła z oburzeniem. – Podli! Frymarczą więc nami jak niewolnicami, a my... – Ofiarami ich jesteśmy. – Nie! Ja nie będę, Ja nie chcę być ofiarą! przerwała Hoymowa. – Uspokój się pani, jam tak dumna, że nędzę raczej zniosę niż upokorzenie. Teschen spojrzała na nią, popatrzała długo i westchnęła. – Nie będziesz ty, będzie druga. Godzina moja wybiła, lecz choć ty, choć jedna, jeśli masz siłę, zaklinam, pomścij nas wszystkie, odepchnij, rzuć im wzgardę w oczy! To woła o pomstę do Boga. Zarzuciła kwef na oczy, podała rękę w milczeniu. – Jesteś ostrzeżoną, broń się. Biegła ku drzwiom z pośpiechem, a Hoymowa stała jeszcze, słowa wyrzec nie mogąc. Zjawisko znikło. Na wschodach czekał na nią ten, co ją wprowadził. Szybko posunęła się ku lektyce, gdy zapuszczając zasłonę w oknie jej, ujrzała bladą twarz młodego wojskowego, który drżący i niespokojny w nią się wpatrywał. Twarz młodego oficera była piękną i arystokratyczną, pełną wyrazu, męstwa i energii, lecz w tej chwili zgroza i ból ją zmieniały. Zdawał się oczom swoim nie wierzyć. Mimo dwóch tragarzów, którzy już lektykę podnosić mieli od ziemi, zbliżył się do okna. – Księżna Urszulo! – zawołał wzruszony. – Mamże oczom mym wierzyć, jestże to podobna?! Wasże to widzę, ukradkiem wyrywającą się na jakąś schadzkę zapewne. Mówcie, zaklinam, całą prawdę mi powiedzcie, abym natychmiast siadł na koń i więcej nie wrócił. Księżno! Pani! Ja szaleję z miłości dla was, a wy... – zakrył oczy. – Wy szalejecie, to prawda! – popędliwie przerwała. – Szalejecie tak, żeście ślepi, bo mogliście widzieć, że wychodzę od Hoyma, w którym się przecie zakochać nie mogłam. Pochwyciła go za rękę. – Chodź przy mnie, chodź ze mną, nie puszczę cię, aż się wytłumaczę! Nie chcę, abyś i książę mnie w tej chwili opuścił i obwinił, to by już było nadto! Tego bym już przeżyć nie mogła! Piękne, załzawione oczy księżnej, zwrócone ku młodzieńcowi, którego rękę pochwyciła, mówiły tyle, iż smutek znikł z jego twarzy, która rozpromieniała. Pobiegł więc posłuszny za lektyką aż do pałacu, u wschodów podał rękę księżnie i razem weszli na pokoje. Znużona i złamana, chwytając się za głowę, księżna padła na kanapkę, rozkazując towarzyszącemu jej, aby siadł przy niej. – Widzisz mnie, książę, w gniewie i oburzeniu! Wracam od tej... od tej, którą tu sprowadzili szkaradni nieprzyjaciele moi, aby króla zająć czymś nowym, aby mnie wygnać, aby mój wpływ obalić. Słyszałeś już o Hoymowej? – Nie słyszałem – odparł młody książę (którym był Ludwik Wirtemberski) – nie słyszałem nic nad śmiechy z biednego Hoyma, którego spojono na to, aby go zmusić do pokazania żony. – Tak, umiano obudzić ciekawość w Auguście, osnuto intrygę – poczęła księżna, ożywiając się coraz bardziej. – Widziałam ją, jest piękną, jest niebezpieczną, może być dwa dni królową. – A! Tym lepiej, tym lepiej! – porywając się z siedzenia, zawołał książę Ludwik. – Pani będziesz wolną! Teschen rzuciła nań okiem badawczym, młody chłopak zarumienił się. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia. Podała mu rękę, którą on pochwycił i ucałował z zapałem. Trzymał ją jeszcze przy ustach, gdy z drugiego pokoju ze śmiechem suchym, przykrym, złym wpadła klaszcząc w ręce osóbka mała, niepiękna, nieco do księżnej podobna, chociaż o wiele od niej brzydsza. Wiek trudno było z twarzy rozpoznać: mogła zarówno mieć lat dwadzieścia kilka i o dziesięć więcej. Znać z niej było, że nigdy świeżą nie była, i mogła się też do późna nie zestarzeć. Nosiła jednę z tych twarzy, co są starymi w dzieciństwie i niby młodymi w starości. Szare jej oczki, złe, szpiegujące, ostre, kręciły się i biegały. Usta miała pełne szyderstwa, każdy rys zdradzał ruchliwą, gorączkową kwoczkę i nieznośną intrygantkę. Strój, nadzwyczaj staranny i pstry, obmyślany był tak, aby jedyną piękność jej podnosił: figurkę zgrabną i w pasie przeciętą, nóżkę maleńką i kibić zręczną. Żwawo okręciła się na trzewiczku ku księżnie, klaskając w dłonie w chwili, gdy zawstydzony książę Wirtemberski usta od ręki odrywał. – Bravi, bravissimi, ale niechże ja nie przeszkadzam! – krzyknęła ostrym głosem baronowa Glasenapp. – Nous sommes en famille, nie ma się co mnie wstydzić! Siostrunia bardzo słusznie rejteradę sobie zabezpiecza wojskową osłoną, bo... bo podobno zbliżamy się do chwili, w której przyjdzie rejterować z serca króla i dworu! Dobry wódz zawsze sobie zapewnia drogę do odwrotu. Mała ta, zwinna pani, nie cierpiana od całego dworu, który roznoszonymi plotkami starała się kłócić i różnić, była stolnikówna litewska, panna Bokunówna, rodzona siostra Lubomirskiej, żona (natenczas) barona Glasenappa, ale tylko z imienia, gdyż w czułych była stosunkach ze sławnym Schulenburgiem. – Z kochaną siostrunią bardzośmy się dawno nie widziały – rzekła paplać pospiesznie – ale w chwili niebezpieczeństwa zjawiam się zawsze, tak i teraz. Słyszałaś, Teschen – dodała śmiejąc się złośliwie – sprowadzili Hoymową. Ja ją widziałam raz, wprzód nim król nadjechał, gdy była w Dreźnie, i przepowiedziałam naówczas, że jak Helena trojańska komuś będzie nieszczęścia przyczyną. Piękna jak anioł, brunetka, co dla blondynek jak Teschen zawsze najniebezpieczniejsze, żywa, dowcipna, zła, dumna; a nosi się jak królowa! Wasze panowanie skończone. Rozśmiała się głośno. – Ale ty do książęcych tytułów masz okrutne szczęście – poczęła, nie dając nikomu przemówić słowa. – No! Ja... ja ledwie mogłam z biedą złapać chudego pomorskiego barona, a ty miałaś Lubomirskiego, masz Teschen i już na zapas starasz się o Wirtemberskiego. Młody chłopak stał zarumieniony i gniewny. Teschen spuściła oczy, ale cicho przez zęby szepnęła: – Znalazłabym jeszcze czwartego, gdybym tylko chciała. – Jeśli chcesz, ja ci jego imię na ucho powiem – przerwała, zrywając się i biegnąc do siostry baronowa. Przyłożyła obie dłonie do ust i rzuciła jej w ucho: – Książę Aleksander Sobieski, nieprawdaż? Ale ten się nie ożeni, a Ludwiczek gotów, staraj się go zatrzymać. Ze wstrętem odwróciła się księżna Teschen od siostry, która przeglądając się w zwierciadłach, biegała już po pokoju, oczyma śledząc dwie istoty, którym rozmowę z taką złośliwością podsłuchaną przerwała. – Jeśli Teschen będzie miała rozum – rzekła – może jeszcze z tego przesilenia wyjść zwycięsko. Hoymowa, prostaczka, zrazi króla. Spodoba mu się z twarzy, ale dumą go odepchnie. Po niej Teschen znowu wyda się miłą i dobrą. Cóż robić, fantazjom króla trzeba umieć przebaczać! Ci ludzie mają troski nadludzkie i nadludzkie przywileje. Przykro mi tylko – mówiła ciągle, nie przestając – że cię tak wszyscy wzięli na zęby, że hrabina Reuss i Hülchen już nowemu bóstwu składają ofiary, że Fürstenberg, a nawet szwagierek Vitzthum akcyzie gotowi złote rogi przyprawić. Biedny Hoym! Jeśli go żona porzuci, doprawdy, gdyby nie pewne obowiązki, poszłabym za niego, aby mu osłodzić wdowieństwo. Ale rozpustnik stary ani mnie, ani żadnej nie zechce. W tym miejscu nie utamowanej gadaniny baronowej Glasenapp książę Ludwik pożegnał się, a uścisk ręki, jakim go obdarzyła księżna Urszula, nie uszedł oczów bacznych Glasenappowej, która mu dygnęła z daleka. Dwie siostry zostały sam na sam, milczenie trwało chwilę. – Nie powinnaś tego brać tak tragicznie – poczęła Glasenappowa ruszając ramionami – rzecz była doskonale przewidziana od dawna. Król się znudził blondynką. Ty masz księstwo, masz Hoyerswerdę, masz miliony, brylanty, pałac po Beichlingu, wyposażenie dla syna, masz twą piękność, masz resztkę młodości i księcia Ludwika, który się z tobą gotów ożenić. Przyznam ci się, że jeszcze bym się na twój los pomieniała, oddając ci Schulenburga w dodatku. – Ale ja go kochałam! – płacząc znowu, przerwała Teschen. – A! To już przeszło, wiem! – odparła baronowa Glasenapp. – Kochaliście się wzajemnie, ja sądzę, najmniej pół roku, wśród którego on cię z dziesięć razy zdradził po cichu, a ty jego wiele? Ja nie wiem, ale żeś zdradzała, o, ręczę! – Siostro! – zawołała z oburzeniem Teschen. – No, ani razu! A jednak, patrzże, wśród tej miłości dla niego umiałaś sobie na zapas w odwodzie postawić Wirtemberga i dziś, gdy tak się przydał, masz gotowego! Przyznam ci się, mnie złą nazywają i przewrotną, ja bym tego nie potrafiła. Ja dopiero, gdym się do podrapania skłóciła z Glasenappem, wyszukałam sobie Schulenburga. Mnie bo się nic nie wiedzie i wszyscy mnie nie cierpią, co ja im oddaję z lichwą! Poczęła się śmiać sucho. – Słuchaj, Lubomirska – ozwała się po chwili – królowie przy rozstaniu miewają zwyczaj żądać zwrotu darowanych diamentów. Ostrzegam cię więc, byś swoje w bezpiecznym złożyła miejscu. Spojrzała na siostrę, która się jej zdawała nie słuchać: – Będziesz dziś na balu? – dodała. Wyraz bal wstrząsnął Lubomirską, która powstała nagle. – Na balu, tak! – poczęła zamyślona. – Potrzeba być na balu, tak! Pójdę cała w czerni, w żałobie, bez klejnotów, w grubej sukni. To by było uderzające, lecz powiedz, Tereniu, będzież mi żałoba do twarzy? Glasenapp rozśmiała się. – Niezawodnie, żałoba jest wszystkim do twarzy, lecz jeśli myślisz, że tym rozczulisz Augusta i dworaków poruszysz, mylisz się mocno. Śmiać się będą! Oni tragedii nie lubią. – Bądź co bądź w żałobie! Pójdę w żałobie – powtórzyła Teschen – ale pójdę, stanę przed nim jak widmo milczące. – A że Hoymowa będzie rumianą, wesołą i świeżą, znikniesz jak widmo nie postrzeżona. Wierz mi, przeszłości powrócić niepodobna. Spojrzała na zegar. – A! Jak późno! Żegnam cię, na balu! Ja także będę na nim, ale na drugim planie, jako widz, który aktorom przyklaśnie. Bądź zdrowa! Hrabina Cosel 01 04